Crazy Love NaruHina
by lianiika07
Summary: Naruto bellongs Masashi Kishimoto This story by Me ( lianiika07 )
Special Pairing NaruHina

Genre : Romance

Rate : T (Maybe?)

Enjoy ~

.

Naruto Pov.

Cinta?

Kegilaan yang kupikir takkan pernah dirasakan selama aku bernafas. Kegilaan yang mungkin takkan pernah hadir dalam kelamnya kehidupanku. Kegilaan yang benar-benar ku tepis jauh-jauh dalam duniaku.

Cinta?

Satu kata yang tak pernah kuyakini untuk kudamba. Satu kata yang tak pernah menjadi acuan dalam lika-liku kenyataan dalam detakan dada.

Aku tak pernah tau apa itu cinta? Aku bahkan bukan seorang seniman yang bisa menyebut bahwa indahnya cinta bisa digambarkan.

Lantas, cinta itu apa? Sekali lagi, aku tak tau.

Tetapi, saat suatu pertemuan itu terjadi pada malam dimana ribuan air dari langit terjun membasahi bumi alam, tubuhku tak sengaja menabrak gadis lemah yang berlari tanpa arah.

Dia terjatuh begitu saja dihadapanku, membuatku merasa bersalah.

Ketika aku mengulurkan tangan, dia mendongak dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang basah.

Pandangan kami bertemu dalam satu titik, ku lihat manik amethyst-nya menyiratkan ketakutan. Keindahannya redup, hancur berkeping-keping seakan diriku juga ikut merasakannya.

Aku bertanya, "Maafkan aku, kau tak apa?"

Cairan bening yang bergenang sejak tadi akhirnya tumpah membasahi pipi tembamnya yang mulus. Aku terkejut, apakah aku melukainya? Pikirku.

Dia menyerangku tiba-tiba, memelukku erat dan mengabaikan uluran tangan yang kuberikan.

"T-tolonglah aku!" Lirihnya dengan isakan lembut yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sekali lagi, aku terkejut dibuatnya. Pelukannya begitu hangat seakan menjalar ke dalam dadaku, membuat detak jantungku berubah tak normal. Aku merasakan pipiku tiba-tiba saja menghangat, apakah wajahku memerah?

"Tolong aku, Tuan! A-aku sangat takut," ucapnya lagi dengan suara purau.

Dia meremas jaket yang kukenakan, menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya ke dalam dada bidangku. Ku beranikan membalas pelukannya dan mengusap rambut gelap panjangnya, "Tenanglah, kau aman bersamaku." balasku.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tak tau dia siapa. Sejauh aku tinggal disini, sekalipun aku tak pernah melihatnya. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kami.

Tapi mengapa dia bersikap begitu? Apa yang membuatnya takut? Kenapa dia berlari ditengah hujan deras seperti ini? Ini sudah larut malam, bukan? Dan mengapa dia mengenakan baju seorang pasien?

Otakku berputar dengan bermacam-macam pertanyaan tanpa berani mengungkapkan pada gadis lugu ini. Hatiku merasa iba melihatnya terisak dalam dekapanku.

"Ehm, Nona- um.. berhentilah menangis," ucapku lembut.

Dia melepaskan cengkramannya lalu menatapku, "Aku sedikitpun tak menangis," balasnya agak ketus.

Kulihat dia menggembungkan pipinya lucu, ah~ itu membuatku sangat gemas.

Aku mencoba mengusap sisa air mata yang masih berada dipipinya dengan tangan kananku, karena sebelah tanganku menggenggam sebuah payung.

Aku membungkuk, menyamakan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Lalu aku tersenyum tulus, "Jangan marah," ucapku.

Ku lihat dia tercengang dengan perlakuanku, poni datarnya perlahan menurun mengikuti gerak kepalanya yang menunduk.

Aku meraih dagunya dan membiarkan dia menatap mataku, kali ini aku memberanikan diri untuk memperhatikan secara rinci wajahnya.

Benar sekali, dia memang gadis yang sangat manis. Aku bahkan tak bisa lagi mengontrol jantungku ketika wajah polosnya menatapku seolah tak mengerti.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku begitu saja.

Dia tersenyum.

Kesan pertama yang ku dapat dari senyum pertamanya adalah kata 'manis'. Entah berapa kali aku mengatakan bahwa dia adalah gadis yang manis, tapi itu memang benar adanya kalau dia itu sangat manis.

"Ah~ namaku Hinata," ucapnya.

"Um.. Hinata ya. Nama yang unik!" balasku lalu mengacak rambut gelapnya yang basah.

Dia tertawa geli, "Hentikan, tuan!"

"Hey, aku masih muda, Dattebayo! Panggil aku Naruto."

"Hai Naruto-kun!" pekiknya semangat.

Lagi-lagi aku merona dibuatnya. Tingkahnya benar-benar membuatku jatuh hati padanya!

Inikah namanya cinta? Keindahannya benar-benar tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya. Rasanya hatiku senang dengan ucapannya barusan, dia menambahkan embel-embel -kun di akhir namaku.

"Naruto-kun?" dia memanggil namaku.

"Ya?" jawabku.

Tangan mungil itu menyentuh perut rampingnya, "Aku lapar~" kemudian menyengir kuda.

Aku terkekeh pelan, "Ikutlah denganku! Aku tau tempat ramen terlezat di Konoha. Kau mau makan ramen kan?"

"Yosh! Aku mau! Aku mau!" Dia berucap kegirangan.

Aku menarik tangannya untuk mengikutiku, dan beruntungnya dia tak menolak.

.

Kedai Ichiraku

"Paman, ramen jumbo-nya dua ya!" ucapku pada Paman Teuchi, pemilik kedai ini.

Ku lirik ke arah Hinata yang duduk disampingku, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Hai, Naruto. Kali ini kau membawa seorang gadis, tumben sekali. Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Ah- dia.."

"Ya, Paman! Aku pacar Naruto-kun!" potong Hinata.

Aku terkejut mendengar pengakuan semu dari mulut Hinata.

Apa katanya? Pacar?

Aku memang jatuh cinta padanya, tapi.. belum satu hari aku mengenalnya.

Dadaku kembali sesak dengan dentuman jantungku yang tiba-tiba saja bergerak cepat. Rasanya aku gugup sekali.

Ku dengar Paman Teuchi tertawa, "Kau gadis yang beruntung, Nona! Selama ini Naruto tak pernah bercengkrama dengan perempuan manapun!"

Aku tak bisa menjawab apapun, berkata iya ataupun membantah dengan berucap tidak. Aku hanya senang melihat Hinata tersenyum daripada menangis.

"Ini ramennya," Paman Teuchi membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh- Arigatou,"

Aku mulai mengambil sumpit dan menyantap ramenku perlahan. Sesekali aku melirik Hinata dari ekor mataku, dia juga melahap ramennya dengan tenang.

30 menit berlalu, hujan yang tadinya deras akhirnya reda. Aku melirik ke arah jam tangan yang ku pakai, waktu menunjukkan sudah jam 10 malam.

Setelah aku membayar ramen tadi, aku dan Hinata keluar dari kedai.

"Hinata, dimana rumahmu?" tanyaku.

Dia terkikik dengan menepuk-nepuk perutnya, "Antarkan saja aku ke Rumah Sakit," balasnya.

Aku mengernyit, "Rumah Sakit?"

Dia mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berpakaian serba putih berlari ke arah kami.

"Hinata!" wanita itu berteriak memanggil nama gadis yang berada disampingku.

Hinata mencengkram tanganku, sesaat kemudian dia menangis dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuhku seolah ketakutan.

Wanita itu sudah berada dihadapanku, ku perhatikan dia menghela nafas.

Aku mencoba menenangkan Hinata dengan memeluknnya erat, "Maafkan saya, Dokter. Apa Hinata adalah pasien anda?" tanyaku sopan.

"Iya, Tuan. Syukurlah, ternyata gadis ini bersama anda. Tadi dia sempat kabur karena tidak mau meminum obatnya," balas Dokter itu.

Hinata menepuk-nepuk dadaku, "Bohong! Tsunade baa-san berbohong Naruto-kun! Aku tidak sakit! Aku sehat! Aku tidak mau ikut dengan dia!" teriaknya sambil menangis.

Aku mengusap kepalanya mencoba menenangkan. Dalam diam aku merasa bingung, sebenarnya Hinata memiliki penyakit apa?

"Hinata~ ayo ikut baa-san ke rumah sakit!" Bujuk dokter itu.

"Tidak mau!"

"Nanti baa-san belikan boneka,"

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya lalu lalu berlari memeluk Dokter itu.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin boneka rubah!" ucapnya kegirangan.

"Ya, Hinata. Sekarang ikut ke Rumah Sakit dulu ya,"

Hinata mengangguk.

Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Rasanya ada hal yang ganjil pada Hinata. Apakah dokter ini adalah Neneknya? Mengapa wanita muda ini dia panggil Baa-san?

"Tuan, terimakasih karena sudah menjaga Hinata. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu," ku lihat mereka berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu!" Pekikku.

Dokter itu berbalik ke arahku.

"Sebenarnya.. penyakit apa yang Hinata derita?" tanyaku agak ragu.

Dokter itu tersenyum ke arahku, "Uhm, Hinata adalah salah satu pasien dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha,"

Aku terbelalak, "Ru-rumah S-sakit Jiwa?!"

"Ya," balas Dokter itu.

"Baa-san dia siapa?" tanya Hinata polos.

Jadi Hinata itu adalah...

Rasanya kesadaranku hilang.

FIN


End file.
